NejirelaO ninja borralheiro em: Eu sou Cinderela!
by Ego Cat
Summary: Era uma vez um ninja que de repente se encontra na vida de Cinderela. Como Neji vai se virar sendo a nova Cinderela? Uma fic explorando as habilidades de princesa de Neji e personagens...Quem sera sua fada madrinha? E seu príncipe encatado?


Uma fic para uma despedida divertida... Ou pelo menos assim espero eu.

E itálico são os pensamentos do Neji.

**Nejirela –**** O**** ninja borralheiro**** em:**

**Eu sou Cinderela!**

Era uma vez em um lindo dia de sol um time ninja designado a contar estórias para crianças na biblioteca de Konoha.

E lá estava ele, Hyuuga Neji, um jounin contando estórias para um bando de menininhas sorridentes.

_"Esse é o seu destino... E dessa vez não pode ser mudado, conforme-se e não mate uma delas!"_

As tantas garotinhas berravam os títulos que queriam que o belo jounin lesse. Ah sim, justo ele teve que ficar com o único grupo que não sabia ficar em silencio, justo ele teve que ficar com o grupo de fã-girls em tamanho miniatura.

Revirou os olhos e procurou os amigos, Tenten e Lee entretiam seus grupos com tamanha naturalidade que faziam parecer a coisa mais fácil de se fazer, e de novo olhou para o seu grupo.

Realmente, só parecia ser...

Escolheu por fim o livro da garotinha mais escandalosa, assim pelo menos não ouviria mais sua voz irritante.

Começou então a ler:

-Era uma vez em um reino muito distante uma menina chamada Cinderela...

Não só leu essa estória como tantas outras até que ele e seu time receberam a ordem de levar as crianças para fora e terminarem a missão no parque em frente à biblioteca.

Caminhava ao lado de sua companheira de time Tenten, enquanto Lee e as crianças corriam na frente.

-Até que essa missão não é tão chata! – Observava as crianças.

-Você diz isso por que não pegou o meu grupo...

-Ora vamos Neji! Seja mais positivo, crianças são uma graça escutam tudo o que diz com tanta admiração... Eu li estórias tão legais a elas e no fim acabei recebendo sorrisos e agradecimentos de derreter o coração!

-Eu recebi pedidos de namoro... – Desanimado ele dizia enquanto os dois chegavam junto ao grupo, agora controlado por Lee, sentado na grama.

Tenten permitiu-se rir um pouco da pequena desgraça do amigo, tinha passado os olhos pelo grupo do jounin algumas vezes e realmente, ele parecia sofrer.

Ele a viu rir e nada disse, só mostrou uma cara feia que acabara de aprender com as meninas e suas estórias rejeitadas.

-Pode rir, não é com você né!? – Ele disse sarcástico.

-Ah desculpa, mas é engraçado pensar que essas meninas realmente acham que tem alguma chance com você! Mas façamos assim, por que você não senta um pouco afastado do grupo e descansa enquanto Lee e eu cuidamos de suas namoradas e os outros?

-Eu acho uma boa idéia! – E então se separaram, Neji sentou-se ao pé de uma árvore um pouco distante do grupo, e Tenten foi em direção ao mesmo.

Massageou a cabeça tentando fazer aquela incomoda dor de cabeça passar.

_"Maldita garotinha e sua Cinderela... Precisava berrar tanto"_

Lembrou-se que mesmo depois de ler o livro que ela tanto queria, fora até mesmo o primeiro, aquela mesma garotinha sempre que uma estória acabava gritava pedindo que ele recontasse aquela mesma estória da primeira vez.

Continuou a massagear a cabeça, e continuou, sentiu os braços cansados e quando deu por si, esfregava o chão de uma espaçosa sala com roupas de...

_"Mas que diabos eu faço vestido com roupas de mulher__"_

Levantou e olhou-se analisando suas vestimentas.

_"Ainda por cima feias mal tratadas, e de empregada._

_Quando foi que vim parar aqui?...E onde estou?"_

Agora observava a sala curioso, via a sua frente uma escada, e em volta da sala duas portas e algumas janelas, não era uma típica casa de Konoha, isso podia dizer com certeza.

-Nejirela! Nejirela! – Escutou uma voz de homem muito familiar berrar.

Enquanto a voz tornavas-se cada vez mais alta os passos de três pessoas ecoavam mais alto na grande sala que antes limpava.

Olhou para sua direita, de onde vinha a voz, e viu então seu tio e suas duas primas.

-Nejirela! – O tio disse.

- Senhor!? – Não sabia o que responder ou perguntar tamanho era seu espanto.

O fato de ver seu tio junto a suas duas primas não era estranho, agora o fato de os três estarem usando vestidos medievais, isso era estranho.

-Nejirela depois de terminar de limpar o chão da sala você pode dar de comidas aos animais e ir dormir. – Hiashi passou reto por Neji e subiu as escadas.

Sua prima Hanabi deu uma boa olhada no estado do primo e disse:

–Você esta um trapo Nejirela da até vergonha de dizer que é da família devia se tratar mais! Vamos Hinata! – Hinata acompanhou a irmã e ambas sumiram da vista de Neji.

Enquanto isso ele ainda tentava entender o que acontecia.

Não sabia o que fazer, mas por fim resolveu obedecer a ordem do tio como sempre, mesmo este estando vestido do jeito que estava.

Lavou o chão, alimentou os animais, quando descobriam onde estes estavam e suas respectivas rações, mas agora outra duvida tomava conta de si: Onde era seu quarto?

Caminhava pela grande casa, uma verdadeira mansão a procura de algo que lhe parecesse seu quarto, e m um dos grandes corredores acabou encontrando-se com sua prima Hinata.

-Ne-nejirela o-oque faz fora de seu quarto? Já fez su-suas tarefas? – A menina parecia tentar fazer cara de brava.

Ao menos algo que lhe era familiar, a timidez da prima. Mesmo tentando intimidar alguém ainda gagueja.

-Hinata... – Perguntou-se se questionava o que estava acontecendo, mas estava cansado de mais pra isso, por alguns segundos deixou o silencio pairar entre os dois.

-Onde fica o meu quarto? – Perguntou então o que mais queria saber.

-Co-como assim onde fica o seu quarto? – Ela ainda tentava parecer autoritária, por deus o que estava acontecendo?

-Eu esqueci onde fica. – A única desculpa que pensou.

-E-eu não sei o que vo-você esta planejando nejirela! M-mas eu não sou tão bu-burra quanto o papai diz... Ele fi-fica no fim do corredor subindo a ES-escada de madeira! – Passou pelo primo sem tirar os olhos dele com a mesma expressão de que achava ser intimidadora.

Ele suspirou e seguiu para o seu quarto, subiu a longa escada velha de madeira escondida no fim do corredor, abriu a porta rangente e sentou-se na velha cama que viu em frente a mesma.

Tentava mais uma vez entender o que acontecia quando ouviu o que pareciam ser pequenos passos na madeiras, e em seguida ratos saiam da parede em frente à mesinha ao lado de sua cama.

_"Isso só pode ser brincadeira..."_

-Nejirela! Nejirela! – Um pequeno rato amarelo de olhos azuis o chamava.

Um pequeno rato amarelo de olhos azuis... Falava.

Aceitara que seu nome agora era Nejirela, mas ratos falando era de mais...

_"__Genjutsu__, só pode ser isso, fui pego em um. E um bem muito cruel pelo visto!"_

Ao lado do ratinho amarelo estava um preto de olhos vermelhos e um rosa de olhos verdes.

Preto rosa e amarelo, azul verde e vermelho.

_"O time __kakashi__"_

Fazia sentido, os ratinhos além de falar ficavam em pé, pareciam mini pessoas, e a rosinha ainda usava vestidinho, diferente dos outros dois que só usavam calças.

-Naruto!? – Chutou o nome do conhecido, temendo estar certo.

-Que foi? – O ratinho amarelo perguntou.

-Esses são Sasuke e Sakura certo? – Tinha que confirmar tudo.

-São... – Sasuke e Sakura se olharam e depois se voltaram para Neji. – Você esta bem Nejirela? – Naruto perguntou.

-Não... Acho que bati a cabeça lavando o chão... Pode falar de minha vida, por favor!? – A essa altura aceitara qualquer coisa que um rato falasse.

Sakura correu a frente de Naruto e começou então um resumo da vida de Neji, no que ele chamava agora de, o pior genjustsu.

-Você se chama Nejirela, seu pai era o verdadeiro dono dessa casa, mas desde que ele morreu seu tio, Hiashi e sua primas, Hinata e Hanabi tomaram conta de tudo, nós odiamos eles por que te tratam muito mal, e a fizeram de borralheira, te trama como escrava obrigando-a a fazer todo o trabalho dessa casa.

Escutou a estória atento bastou a rata calar-se que ele compreendeu tudo.

Seu nome, suas roupas, o comportamento de seu tio e primas, os afazeres domésticos, os ratos falantes, o quarto distante... Tudo fazia sentido agora.

_"Eu sou Cinderela!"_

Era de mais pra sua cabeça deitou-se na cama e dormiu, quem sabe quando ele acordasse tudo isso não passaria de um sonho estranho.

- Nejirela! Nejirela!...Acorda! – Escutava ao longe uma voz um tanto aguda chamar-lhe.

-Acorda! – A voz ordenou após jogar-lhe água gelada.

Abriu os olhos assustado e pode ver suas primas, Hanabi era quem segurava um balde.

-Quem disse que você podia dormir até tão tarde gata borralheira? – Hanabi perguntou irônica.

_"Droga..."_

Não era um sonho, seja lá o que estivesse acontecendo era real.

-Dessa e prepare nosso café! Papai esta furioso! – As duas saíram de seu quarto deixando o balde.

-Um dia eu ainda pego essa garota! – escutou Naruto dizer.

Ele, Sasuke e Sakura saiam da parede.

-Nejirela acho melhor ir! – Sasuke disse.

Neji olhou os três ratinhos ainda desconfiado de tudo aquilo e desceu para prepara o café.

-Ela esta estranha né!? – Escutou Sakura dizer.

-Desde ontem! – Naruto disse.

-Meu deus mais que coisa horrível! - Hiashi disse enquanto bebia o café que Neji preparou. -Nejirela a comida toda hoje esta horrível! Onde esta a sua cabeça ein?

-Perdão! – Ele respondeu. Mesmo estando nesse estranho universo paralelo ele ainda tinha um respeito grande demais por seu tio para desafiá-lo, talvez fosse isso que o fazia agir exatamente como Cinderela.

Escutaram então uma batida na porta, na mesma hora Neji recebeu a ordem de atenda-la; obedeceu.

Abriu a porta e viu Kakashi; também vestia roupas estranhas, porem essas de homem e mesmo assim ainda tinha uma mascara a cobrir seu rosto.

-Sou o carteiro real, venho entregar convites a festa real a mando do rei!

_"Se é real é lógico que é a mando do rei..."_

Kakashi entregou-lhe quatro convites e retirou-se; Neji fechou a porta e voltou à cozinha.

-Quem era Nejirela? – Seu tio perguntou.

-Era o carteiro real, veio entregar convites para o baile real! – Ele disse enquanto entregava os convites ao tio.

-O baile papai! O baile! – Hanabi exclamava animada enquanto pegava das mãos do pai um dos convites.

-O-o prí-príncipe vai estar lá! Quem sabe... – Hinata disse também pegando um convite das mãos do pai. – E é daqui a dois dias...

As duas meninas sorriam enquanto analisavam cada partícula do convite.

-Meu deus papai, precisamos de vestidos! Temos que estar lindas para o príncipe, em especial eu é claro! – Hanabi falava ao pai.

- Co-como assim? É-é claro que ele vai GO-gostar mais de mim! – Hinata disse a irmã.

-Mas é claro que não, como ele iria preferir uma gaga lenta como você a alguém maravilhosa como eu!? – As duas então começaram a discutir e só pararam quando o pai interveio.

-Vamos comprar vestidos para as duas hoje mesmo!

-Será que eu também posso ir senhor? – Neji disse ao tio lembrando a ele e as primas que ele ainda estava lá.

Já não sabia mais o que estava fazendo, mas se era Cinderela... Agiria como Cinderela.

_"Afinal, é o mais lógico a se fazer!"_

O tio deu uma boa olhada no sobrinho e sorriu maliciosamente.

-Mas é claro... – As filhas logo mudaram de cara iam protestar quando ele terminou a frase – Se você limpar a casa toda e achar um vestido pra usar...

Neji ignorou a parte da limpeza, o que realmente achou injusto foi ter que usar mais um vestido.

-Mas eu tenho que ir de vestido? – Quis saber.

-Ora, mas é claro, onde já se viu uma mulher com roupas de homem... – Será que ninguém via que ele era de fato um homem!? Teria que levantar a saia pra provar?

Seria complicado de mais reclamar aceitou o trato pegou seu convite com o tio e foi se trocar no quarto precisava tomar banho fazia um dia que estava com a mesma roupa.

-Que é isso? – Naruto perguntou vendo o convite em cima da mesa.

-Um baile real... Daqui a dois dias... – Neji respondeu um tanto aéreo jogado em sua cama de banho tomado.

-Você vai, não vai? – Sakura perguntou mais num tom de ordem.

-Preciso limpar a casa e de um vestido, foi esse o trato do meu tio! – Ele olhava o teto de seu quarto enquanto não acreditava que teria que se vestir de mulher pra ir a um baile que ao menos queria realmente ir, só achava que precisava.

_"Maldita Cinderela"_

-Não se preocupe com o vestido! – Sakura disse fazendo Neji sentar-se na cama e a olhar desconfiado.

-Me deixaeu adivinhar... Vocês vão fazê-lo!? – Perguntou já sabendo a resposta numa afirmação.

-Mas é claro! – A ratinha disse.

-Lá vai ela! – O ratinho Sasuke disse enquanto revirava os olhinhos vermelhos.

-E vamos ter ajuda!

_"Mais animais não..."_

Com um sorriso no rosto de rato Sakura assoviou e logo vários pássaros e outros bichos invadiram o quarto de Neji; e todos tinham rostos conhecidos.

-Pessoal precisamos fazer um vestido maravilhoso para a Nejirela! Ao trabalho pessoal! – A ratinha Sakura comandava agora um bando de animais na tarefa de fazer-lhe um vestido.

Neji só pode ignorar tudo aquilo e voltar as suas tarefas.

Os dois dias passaram e era em fim o dia do baile, Neji havia limpo tudo como seu tio ordenara, e enquanto terminava de alimentar os animais suas primas rasgavam o lindo vestido que ratinha Sakura e seus amigos fizeram.

Ratinhos Naruto e Sasuke correram para avisa Neji, esperavam que ele chegasse a tempo de impedi-las, mas infelizmente isso não aconteceu.

_"Ah, mas é __claro... __Como eu fui me esquecer disso__"_

Foi até seu tio, nem ele sabe o por que, pra contar o ocorrido, argumentou que tinha feito tudo que ele lhe pedira, mas recebeu em troca uma simpática resposta como "Você fez tudo, mas não tem vestido não é!?".

Seu ti e primas então seguiram para o baile deixando Neji para trás.

Já a beira de um ataque de nervos, não agüentando mai o trabalho escrevo e as roupas de mulher ele foi para o jardim tentar relaxar em meio às plantas e quem sabe matar algum bicho que cruzasse seu caminho.

_"Caralho... Isso já virou palhaçada!"_

Os três ratinhos tentavam "consolá-lo" achando que Neji estava chateado por causa de seu vestido rasgado.

Ele chutava tudo que encontrava na frente... Só faltava chora de tão nervoso que estava, e foi justo quando pensou que não podia piorar que se lembrou de algo.

_"A fada madrinha..."_

E num passe de mágica, luzes começaram a surgir do nada e uma fada apareceu a sua frente.

_"Meu deus..."_

-Olá eu sou sua fada madrinha! Meu nome é... – A fada começou sua apresentação, mas...

-Rock Lee! – O próprio Neji completou.

-Oh! Mas que garota esperta você é! Deve ser o fogo da sua juventude minha cara!

De todas as pessoas nunca pensou que veria justo Lee vestido num brilhante vestido verde de fada madrinha.

_"Ah, mas agora sim não tem mais nada que me surpreenda!"_

-O que aconteceu com você para estar tão triste!? – Lee seguia o roteiro do livro, assim como todos a sua volta o faziam.

-Olha eu quero um vestido ta!? E uma carruagem, usa esses ratos como cavalos e cocheiro! – Ela disse já impaciente. – Ah sim...

Não acreditava no que ia dizer.

-Não se esqueça dos sapatinhos de cristal!

Lee estava um tento espantado com o "afilhado", tinha adivinhado todo seu plano.

-Mas e o que uso como carruagem? – A fada perguntou.

Neji olhava freneticamente para os lados a procura de uma abobora não achou nenhuma e na falta resolveu usar... Um regador.

-Usa aquilo! – Ele disse apontando para o regador verde.

-Pode deixar, com o poder da juventude vou transformar tudo isso em pura beleza! – Agitou sua varinha mágica que segurava com delicadeza e num segundo Neji vestia um lindo vestido azul, o cabelo estava preso num coque, os ratos eram cavalos presos a uma carruagem com um cocheiro no comando... Em forma de regador, e o principal, calçava sapatinhos de cristal!

-Não tinha como mudar a forma do regador? – perguntou um tanto... Só achava aquilo idiota demais, seria extremamente vergonhoso aparecer num regador.

-Oh minha cara eu sou fada, mas não sou deus!

Neji nada disse, apenas conformou-se...

-Minha querida agora você tem que apressar-se! Mas escute é muito importante, esse feitiço só vai durar até meia noite!

-Claro! – Ele disse mais pra si mesmo e entrou na carruagem.

Minutos depois um regador verde chegava ao castelo guiado por um belo cocheiro de olhos vermelhos e dois cavalos, um amarelo e o outro rosa.

A carruagem mal parou e Neji logo saiu dela quase que correndo, só não sabia o que iria fazer assim que entrasse no baile.

No salão do castelo, onde o baile acontecia, diversas garotas se atracavam para dançar com o príncipe.

Cansado de tanto dançar decidiu sentar-se um pouco em seu trono ao lado do de seu pai.

-Meu filho, você não vai ter esse fogo da juventude para sempre! – O rei dizia.

-Eu sei meu pai, eu sei!

-Se sabe meu filho, então trate de prestar mais atenção a essas belas donzelas! Sem esforço você nunca vai arranjar uma noiva! – As meninas Hyuugas aproximavam-se com seu pai do rei e seu filho.

Hiashi apresentou as filhas, as duas empurravam-se numa disputa de primeira a dançar com o príncipe.

Mas foi nessa hora que Neji apareceu no salão chamando a atenção de todos.

-Nejirela! – Exclamaram as primas.

Neji entrou no salão com pressa sem saber o que ou quem exatamente procurava, lembrou que era nessa parte que Cinderela dançava com o príncipe, mas não sabia quem era o príncipe, e era isso que o assustava.

Foi então que viu sentado num trono Gai.

Gelou... Era pior do que pensava.

-Com licença será que me concede essa dança!? – Escutou alguém falar, mas ao menos prestou atenção, ainda olhava Gai pasmo.

A pessoa lhe estendeu a mão, ele colocou a sua por cima e então escutou alguém dizer:

-Quem ela pensa que é pra dançar com o príncipe e fazer essa cara?

Primeiro veio o alivio de saber que não era Gai o seu príncipe encantado, então venho a necessidade de saber quem era, virou o rosto para a pessoa que segurava o sua mão rapidamente, e ai veio a surpresa.

-Tenten!? – Disse incrédulo enquanto começavam a dançar.

-Sim esse é o meu nome! – O príncipe respondeu conduzindo a dança.

-Mas você é o príncipe! – Já nem parecia o calmo e racional Neji de sempre.

-Até onde sei eu sou sim! – os dois dançavam ao mesmo tempo em que caminhavam a varanda do salão.

Enquanto dançavam só pode pensar que de certa forma, era Tenten a pessoa mais adequada a ser seu príncipe.

Na verdade ela deveria ser sua princesa, mas devido a acontecimentos bizarros os papeis estavam trocados.

Afinal, lá estava ele vestido de princesa dançando com Tenten vestida de príncipe.

Deixou-se levar pelo momento, aceitou as trocas, pode-se dizer até que, em fim gostou de algo naquela confusão toda.

Quem sabe ele não quisesse isso logo desde o começo... Quem sabe Neji não esperava ter um final feliz com Tenten...Quem sabe!?

Dançavam felizes.

Neji sabia... Ele queria um final feliz, e era Tenten quem estaria com ele nesse final.

Mas sem ao menos perceber meia noite chegou, escutou o primeiro badalar, o terceiro, o quarto, foi no quinto que se lembrou:

Sua felicidade tinha prazo, não podia aparecer na frente de Tenten vestido de empregada, já não bastava estar usando um vestido azul com sapatos de cristal, agora de empregada também não.

Desculpou-se e saiu correndo pela escadaria do castelo, e como deveria ser deixou um sapatinho para trás.

Entrou em seu regador o cocheiro chicoteou os cavalos saindo o mais rápido o possível.

No meio do caminho o feitiço foi desfeito e a única coisa que sobrou foi o outro par do sapatinho de cristal, enquanto isso o Tenten pegava a única pista que tinha de sua amada princesa.

No dia seguinte teve que trabalhar em dobro como castigo de seu tio por desobedecê-lo.

As primas não saíram de seu pai o infernizando por pura inveja.

E nesse mesmo dia veio Kakashi novamente a casa dos Hyuuga.

-Preciso calçar esse sapato em todas as damas da casa! – Disse a Hiashi que atendeu a porta.

Kakashi entrou na casa com o sapato em mãos e foi a sala para s filhas de Hiashi, segundo ele as únicas damas da casa, experimentarem o sapato.

As filhas calçaram o sapato, mas para ambas o sapato era grande demais.

Neji entrou na sala e mesmo receoso quanto a enfrentar Hiashi pediu a Kakashi para experimentá-lo também.

Kakashi com ordens de testas todas as moças de todas as casas pediu para que Neji sentasse enquanto ele colocaria o sapato em seus pés, porem antes enquanto Kakashi andava em direção a Neji Hiashi pois seu pé a frente dele o fazendo tropeçar e quebrar o sapatinho.

-Oh não o sapato! – Kakashi disse assim que se levantou e viu os cacos, do que um dia foi um sapato, no chão.

-Não se preocupe eu tenho o outro pé! – Neji disse correndo a seu quarto em busca do sapato, ah era agora que aquela loucura toda acabava.

Pegou o sapato e levou a Kakashi, o mensageiro do rei o colocou no pé de Neji e em fim constatou, era ele a princesa!

Neji e Tenten agora estavam se casando, e era hora do beijo escutou então uma voz um pouco longe o chamar, e cada vez mais forte ela ficava.

-Neji! Neji! Neji!

Abriu os olhos e viu o rosto de Tenten tão próximo ao seu trazendo-lhe recordações de acontecimentos estranhos.

_"Um sonho!"_

**FIM**

Espero que você tenha gostado... Adi mito que não ta tão engraçado quanto eu tinha imaginado, mas... ta legalzinha vai!

Gente essa fic eu fiz pra um pessoa em especial, foi um pedido!

Nossa querida Uchiha Kristal a partir de segunda não estará mais entre nós...

Não ela não vai morrer, mas vai ficar sem usa o PC por um bom tempo.

Então vamos desejar-lhe uma vida feliz!!

Beijos na bunda krikri!


End file.
